toweringfandomcom-20200213-history
Reiji Sakamaki
Reiji Sakamaki (Sakamaki Reiji) is the second eldest son of the Sakamaki household. Reiji and his older brother, Shu, are the sons of Beatrix, second wife of Karlheinz, the Vampire King. Appearances Reiji is a tall, slender young man with his hair being a shade of purple-black with lighter purple-gray gradients. It is almost an inch away from being shoulder length and it is neatly combed. Reiji's eyes are a light red. He wears glasses. Reiji usually wears suit-like attire to match his seemingly polite personality. In Haunted Dark Bridal, he wears a grey vest with a black one over a white dress shirt. He wears it with black pants and a black belt. In MORE,BLOOD, he wears a black military trench coat with a white dress shirt underneath and black pants. In DARK FATE, Reiji grows his hair out. His school uniform consists of the black school jacket with a buttoned red vest over a black dress shirt with a perfect red tie. He wears it with along with the black uniform pants and black dress shoes. According to Cordelia, if Reiji weren't so stiff, he would look just like his father from back when she first met him. She says that even his eyes are just like Karl's.1 She actually says that solely to tease Reiji giving him the biggest compliment and making him more vulnerable, since he admires his father and dreams to be "him". Personality Reiji has refined manners. Even though he might have a polite, sophisticated way of speaking (which the creators describe to be "butler-like"), his words tend to come with a biting edge. He values rules and demands that they are followed by others, but he creates many strange rules. Despite how rigid he may seem, he still has some sense of humor (albeit a dry one). Although Reiji is the second son, he takes it upon himself to keep the house tidy, to manage household affairs and funds, and to keep his brothers in line. His role in the family combined with his seemingly polite, gentlemanly posture often causes him to appear more like the eldest instead of his older brother Shu. Shown by how he values rules, Reiji is a strict person towards both himself and those around him. He is an arrogant, prideful person who demands perfection and dislikes submitting to weakness. His personality takes after his mother Beatrix, as he has admired her throughout his entire life as being a perfect lady in his eyes, even though she completely neglected him, or telling him to become a good servant for Shu. However after he finds out she can quiver and be weak because of Cordelia, he loses respect and cannot forgive her, which is his trigger to destroy her by himself and prove her his worth above her. Though his words may be harsh, they shouldn't always be taken at face value. He is an extreme sadist like the rest of his brothers, (but also has a surprising extremely masochistic side if triggered right) and his particular phrase is schadenfreude (German for "happiness in the misfortune of others"). Sometimes he does or says something in order to get a reaction that amuses him. Along with his passion for experimenting and making potions/drugs and poisons, he loves to collect tea sets and kitchenware. His brothers sometimes use Reiji's love for kitchenware to coerce him into cooking for them by saying that they'll use the kitchen themselves - his brothers have a penchant for destroying it when they use it. Ayato is the one that loves to tease Reiji the most with endless pranks but usually hide and try to put the blame on someone else. Kanato is the one to boss Reiji around like his butler, and if he tries to ignore him, Kanato would blackmail him emotionally with his tantrums. History Reiji is the second born son to the Sakamaki family. Since his overly ambitious and emotionally frigid mother Beatrix wished to usurp completely Cordelia's place as the main wife, she focused completely over her first born Shu. Beatrix neglected Reiji even though unlike Shu he was ambitious just like her. Beatrix would only encourage him to do better so one day to become a better servant for her first born son when he inherits the throne. While Shu hated the restrictions and attention given to him, Reiji craved his mother's attention, leading him to burn down an entire human village and killing Shu's human friend, Edgar. He killed Edgar in an attempt to impress and aid his mother and to punish and teach Shu who continuously ran away from his responsibilities and made Beatrix upset. Reiji's hatred for his mother continued to grow when Edgar's murder didn't impress her and Shu became more withdrawn. Eventually, he hired Seiji (the heroine's father), a vampire hunter, to kill Beatrix, thinking that his mother would finally acknowledge him. Unfortunately, he was left with regret and disappointment as he watched Beatrix at peace: she would finally be free from her own unhappy endless existence full of competitions, and she was proud to witness Reiji's growth (for the vampires, killing an "opponent" is considered a mark of becoming a grown, but most of all it is a symbol of ultimate love.) Reiji tried to find a way to resurrect her by claiming that he wanted to kill Beatrix in a way that would cause her unbearable suffering by his own hands. On Yen Sid's Team Abilities Like all vampires, he has an inhuman strength as well as increased speed, increased vision and hearing, and smell. Being a vampire, he also has fast healing and healing saliva. Teleportation He appears to be capable of teleporting from nowhere in an instant. Flying During a full moon, he can fly. Swordsmanship He has swordsmanship talent, as seen in Shu's third ending in Haunted Dark Bridal. Other Since he is a pure born vampire, he can only die if his head is cut off, however if his body is too damaged to heal fast enough it might also be life threatening even if not directly. As one of his passions is potion making, he is able to create poisonous potions. He has basic knowledge in healing/treating vampires. Trivia * He is good in chess. * Reiji means 'courteous child' * He is right-handed * His foot size is 27cm. * He can play the piano. * He can cook very well. * He is fluent in German. Category:Yen Sid's Team Category:Diabolik Lovers Character Category:Diabolik Lovers Characters Category:Reincarnated Category:Sakamaki Category:Vampire Category:Royalty Category:Son Category:Sibling Category:Student Category:Trainee Category:Male Category:Brother Category:Monster Category:Gentleman Category:Character